mylittleponyg3fandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash ' ('Arc-en-Ciel in French) is a girly girl pony character and toy of the G3 franchise. She is one of the Core 7, and the "Fashionista" of the group. Her toy debut came in 2003 as one of the Rainbow Celebration ponies, which also featured Sunny Daze, Sweetberry, Wysteria, Tink-a-Tink-a-Too, and Fluttershy. She is a major character in the animated movies. Her Generation 4 design is almost unchanged. Differences include the cutie mark design, where it is a rainbow lightning bolt, and the placement of hair colors, though still rainbow. Description Rainbow Dash is a sky blue pony with a bright pink, tangerine, sunshine yellow, and bright green mane, and a bright pink, turquoise and violet tail. Her eyes are lilac with a rainbow highlight, and her hoof heart is pink, purple, or very pale pink. Her cutie mark features two white clouds joined with a rainbow. This cutie mark has many slight variations throughout the toyline and animations. "Introducing the one, the only, Rainbow Dash. Yes, yes, yes, Rainbow Dash does everything in a big, big, big way. On her birthday, she announced the arrival of a new rainbow. We all waited for it to appear, but instead she came to the party with a rainbow wrapped around her head like a ribbon!” ''- Razzaroo's description of Rainbow Dash in "A Charming Birthday". ''"It's another bright and beautiful day... perfect for riding rainbows in Ponyville. RAINBOW DASH could spend all day riding rainbows, but she has some other exciting things to do as well!" Rainbow Dash's backcard story on the back of her toy's box. Appearances Rainbow Dash first appears in "A Charming Birthday" where she and several others discuss the ideas for Kimono's birthday present. Later, she can be seen celebrating with others when their present idea problem is solved. A 3D animated Rainbow Dash appears in the background during the commercial for the Cotton Candy Cafe playset. She can be seen with another pony, as Pinkie Pie and Sunny Daze gleefully run inside the cafe. In "Dancing in the Clouds", she's among the ponies watching as Skywishes and her group take flight with the help of Star Catcher's butterflies. Afterwards, she gives Twinkle Twirl the award for her work. In "Friends Are Never Far Away", she's with other ponies that are listening to Skywishes' story and doesn't believe it to be true. Rainbow Dash also appears in the "Best Friends Ball" PC Game, though is only heard giving instructions or other info until the end where she can be seen among others at the Friendship Ball. In "A Very Minty Christmas", she's first seen with others listening to Pinkie Pie's speech and getting special remembrances as the previous Christmas Host. Later, she's helping to get decorations up with Pinkie Pie's help. Towards the end, she commends Minty for her efforts in trying to make things right. In "The Runaway Rainbow", she tells the ponies multiple rainbow stories but still doesn't know everything about them. Later, she's among the residents suffering the loss of their colors but doesn't realize it until she looks at her reflection in the water. In the end, she's among the crowd, cheering on Rarity for making the first rainbow of the season. She also appears in the Game Boy Advance adaptation, mostly as a background character but becomes a playable character temporarily for one of the tasks you are to complete. In the game, she's building kites and needs the parts to make it. A 3D animated Rainbow Dash appears with Sunny Daze and Pink Sunsparkle in a hot air balloon during a commercial advertising the Celebration Castle playset. In "Greetings from Unicornia", she writes and sends a letter to Ponyville about her adventure in Unicornia. She's later seen with Rarity and Cheerilee singing a song about the making of rainbows and why one should come to Unicornia. In "The Princess Promenade", her role is much less as she's only seen for brief scenes where she's either arguing or struggling with the others to figure out what to do. Her last appearances are in the Meet the Ponies shorts where she participates in each of her friends' parties and her own party, and "Twinkle Wish Adventure", where she has a more important role in getting Twinkle Wish the wishing star back. Occupation In G3 she is the owner of Ponyville's Boutique, but her Core 7 incarnation's occupation is unknown. Merchandise (Figurine) Rainbow Dash has been seen throughout the toy line's run and has had multiple figurine releases and is featured on many of the non-figurine merchandise as well. Gallery click here to view the gallery Trivia * Rainbow Dash's voice was drastically changed for her Core 7 appearance with the intent of making her sound younger. In fact, she's really the only member of the Core 7 group to have any change to her voice. * A 3D animated Rainbow Dash is created by EnSky Studios. These 3D animated commercials are completely done in Alias Wavefront Maya and Avid DS in September 10, 2003. Category:Ponies Category:Blue Ponies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Core 7 Category:Girly girl Category:Girly girls